He's mine!
by S-techno
Summary: Kate marries Garth Humphrey's heart broken then a girl from Humphrey's past comes back what happens?
1. Heart break

A grey wolf was sitting in a clearing between the western and eastern packs, his name was Humphrey he was sad because his love Kate married another wolf named Garth, he has been sitting there for hours after the wedding was finished his friends have tried to get him to move, they tried joking even tried throwing rocks at him strangely he felt nothing, because he never felt no pain stronger than what he is feeling now. Heart break

"Humphrey." A wolf said. He turned around and saw it was his friend Salty."Come on you gotta move on, I mean there are plenty of single girls out there you could date." Salty said

"Will I really find love?" Humphrey said."Will I find the one?" Humphrey said staring into the open area where the wedding took place. Salty sighed and walked over to his friend and said."Humphrey man you gotta forget about her, I mean what you expect? she an alfa and your-." "Salty leave him alone he needs more time." A voice which belonged to Aiden

"He just needs some time." Aiden said. Salty nodded knowing that this will be hours before he could make Humphrey do anything, hours went by. Humphrey just sat there doing nothing but stare, he still can't let go if he told her his feelings on the train then maybe, maybe he could've had a chance with her. But he blew it Humphrey got up and walked sadly to his den his head hung low, his muzzle nearly touching the ground as he was approaching his den Kate was in his way."Humphrey." She said. He head was still low but when he heard her voice, he brightened up and slowly brought his head up to see her."Kate." He said surprised. Kate smiled, Humphrey loved that smile it always brightened his day seeing her smile, that's why he always tries to make her laugh

"I came to check on you." Kate said coming closer to him. Humphrey was confused."Why?" He asked

"What? I can't check on my favorite Omega?" Kate said in a flirtatious tone and smile. Humphrey had a brow raised.'Why is acting like that?' Humphrey thought. He looked around to see if something is wrong then when he looked back Kate was right in front of his face, he was surprised and his head jerked back a little

"Kate what are you-." Humphrey was interrupted by Kate."Shhhhh, don't talk." Kate said putting a paw to Humphrey's muzzle. Humphrey was surprised at what happened next, Kate kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Humphrey was shocked and happy at the same time he dreamed of this moment he closed his eyes savouring the kiss, they kissed for a few minutes then she broke the kiss Kate pulled away to see Humphrey with a stupid smile on his face, Kate giggled seeing Humphrey liked that she then heard someone coming she saw it was Garth, she pushed Humphrey into a bush

"Kate what are you doing here?" Garth said."Oh nothing." Kate said

"Oh well I was just checking worried for my wife." Garth chuckled suspiciously nervously. Humphrey was watching this.'Is she using me?" Humphrey thought as he was watching the scene in front of him

"Isn't this the coyotes den?" Garth said. Kate luaghed."Yup this is his den alright the weak coyotes den." Kate said. Humphrey already broken heart broke even more, Kate and Garth walked to their den while Humphrey slowly crawled out of the bush and went inside of his den, was she using him? was she toying with him? did she really want him to suffer?"Does she even love me?" Humphrey said to him self as he laid down

A few hours ago

Garth was looking everywhere for Lilly, he wanted to tell her he loves her he saw how heart broken she was at the wedding but what was he supposed to do? let the packs fight each other? he found her at her den crying softly to her into her paws, he slowly came up to her and nudged her with his muzzle she slowly un covered her face from her paws and looked up to see him

"Hey beautiful." Garth said smiling at her."What do you want?" Lilly sniffled. Garth frowned seeing Lilly in this state he didn't mean to make her sad, he just didn't any of the packs to fight each other

"Lilly, I'm sorry for this I didn't wanna marry Kate I had to do it for the packs." Garth said. Lilly sniffled some more."Sure, let Kate get what she wants she got the attention she got the affection from the guy I like, she got you." Lilly said as she started crying. Garth pulled her into hug trying to comfort her, she cried into his chest

"No she doesn't Lilly, you have my attention you have my affection and you wanna know what no one else can't get?" Garth said as Lilly slowly looked up to him staring into her lavender eyes.*Sniff sniff* What?" Lilly asked."My love for you Lilly." Garth said as he kissed. Lilly's eyes were wide open then she smiled into the kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lilly was now happy she finally got the attention, the affection, from someone she loved


	2. A new girl in the pack

Humphrey lay in his den it was day time already he was thinking back to the events of last night

'Did she know I love her? or did she just do it because she can.' Humphrey was racking his brain to make sense of why Kate kissed him, and pushed him into a bush when Garth came

Out side the pack a wolf with black fur and dark blue eyes was standing outside the pack

"I fond him at last." The female wolf said smiling as she walked into the pack.'I can't wait to see him again, I needed some time my parents say I should be with someone else, I had a friend pretend to be my boyfriend till I found Humphrey I hope none of those females in his pack have made their move on him yet.' As she walked into the territory some wolves known as Hutch and Can-do came up

"Halt! who goes there!" They said getting into a defensive stance."Relax I'm not going to hurt you there's someone I want to talk to in there and it's not your pack leaders." The female said as she attempted to walk past them. They blocked her making her roll her eyes in annoyance

"Your not going anywhere till you tell us who you-." "My name is Clair and I'm going to see Humphrey." Clair said

"Whoa whoa whoa, Clair?" Hutch said."Yeah why?" Clair said

Hutch laughs "Clair it's me Hutch." Hutch said. Clair was surprised and then hugged Hutch."Oh I can't belive it's you oh you've changed a lot." Clair said looking Hutch over

"*Chuckles* Yup I sure have I'm an alfa now." Hutch said."Oh that's great if you want to be the boring person." Clair said

Hutch smiles."I take it your still an Omega." Hutch said. Clair nodded."Yup and I'm going to see Humphrey so if I can just." Clair said."Oh yeah sure sure." Hutch said moving out of the way. Clair smiled and then made her way to Humphrey, as she walked into the pack she wondered does Humphrey like her? is he dating anyone? is he married?'I hope he isn't married.' Clair thought as she walked to find Humphrey. Then she bumped into someone

"Oh sorry my bad." Clair said."It's alright." Kate said. Kate looked at Clair

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Kate said."Oh I'm Clair remember?" Clair said

'Clair? oh I remember you alright your the one who tried to get Humphrey all to yourself!' Kate thought."Oh yeah I remember welcome back." Kate said with a fake smile holding in her anger

"Thank you, have you seen Humphrey?" Clair asked."Umm nope sorry." Kate said. On cue Humphrey walked by them

"Hey Kate." Humphrey said not looking at Clair. Clair noticed Humphrey's mood and asked."What's wrong with him?" Kate shrugged then Clair went over to him, Kate growled and then Can-do came up

"Hey Kate did you see the new chick man she is hot." Can-do said. Then Kate punched a rock cracking it Can-do whimpers."I'm gonna go now." Can-do says running away

"Your not gonna steal him from me." Kate said as she followed them

A/N Hey guys sorry for the short chapter also if you have any requests tell me in the chapter maybe it will make things longer or whatever


End file.
